1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator cabs, and more specifically to elevator cabs having pad buttons for supporting protective pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elevator cabs, in addition to transporting passengers, are often used to move furniture and other large, bulky items, which may accidentally contact and mar the walls and panels of the cab interior. Thus, when the elevator cab is to be used for this purpose, it is common to hang protective pads on the cab sidewalls, rear and front returns. The protective pads are usually mounted by portable pad hooks which are temporarily supported by the upper edges of hung wall panels, if the cab is of this type, or they may be attached to the frame which supports a drop ceiling. Portable hooks, however, are easy to misplace and lose, and thus some cabs have pad buttons which are permanently fastened to the cab walls. Permanent pad buttons are considered unsightly and undesirable for highly aesthetic cabs, and with the trend to lighter weight cabs and honeycomb wall panels, they may tear a hole in the cab wall if struck while equipment is being loaded or unloaded from the cab.